


По заточенным рельсам, чтоб было больней

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: bury lucky heart [3]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lupercalia, Valentine's Day, some greek mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: — Однажды он подарил мне на День Святого Валентина жёлтые тюльпаны, — произносит вдруг Лора, и Суини терпеливо ждёт, даже чуть поворачивает голову в её сторону. Секунду назад ему нравились тюльпаны. Теперь ему хочется забыть о том, что они вообще существуют.





	По заточенным рельсам, чтоб было больней

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I have a problem.  
> джен, недогет, R за пару ругательств?, мертвецы, и лепреконы, и боги, и День Всех Влюблённых.  
> also, с подступающим Днём Святoгo Валентина!

sometimes it’s a fine thing just to die ©

 

　　Лора исчезает в огромном доме, который на самом деле — очередной алтарь, Суини видит его насквозь. Это особняк Иштар, и в это время года в нём полно Иисусов.  
　　Он встречал их и прежде. Парочка из них были довольно неплохими ребятами. И отличными собутыльниками: всегда могли обновить чарочку, даже если принесёшь им бутылку воды из-под крана. Вино, конечно, частенько на вкус было, как кровь, или, в особо неудачные дни, прокисшее. Но в особо неудачные дни Суини не приходилось выбирать — лишь бы чем-нибудь обжечь горло, да затуманить мозги.

　　Суини идёт за белым кроликом. С Иштар не ошибёшься: эти меховые твари всегда приводили к ней тем или иным способом. Забавно, как смертные привыкают к вещам, совершенно друг с другом несовместимым: яйца, даже шоколадные, ещё можно понять, но кролики? Неужели ни у кого не возникло несколько неудобных вопросов? У них ведь в каждой библиотеке есть книжка о девочке, которая пошла за белым кроликом и чокнулась. Хотя люди называют это метафорой и математическим гением, но Суини знает лучше. Бедняга слетела с катушек, стоило ей провалиться под корку мира, взглянуть на вертящиеся там механизмы. Будь сам Суини не лепреконом — и по умолчанию всегда немного пьяным, — он бы и сам давно чокнулся. В иные дни он готов был отдать за эту возможность свой правый глаз. Или повисеть девять дней, пронзённый копьём — говорят, так тоже можно кое-чего добиться. 

　　Лора и Иштар обе мелкие — Суини возвышается над ними на полторы головы, но совсем не чувствует превосходства. Одна из них — жизнь, которая может заставить его кожу цвести, и тогда зелёные холмы Ирландии больше не будут приятными воспоминаниями. Вторая — сама смерть, смердящая как место преступления, сильная, как неизбежность, и ценная, как последний вздох. Он в любой день предпочтёт мертвеца весне, и это должно бы его насторожить, но Суини только морщится, когда слышит, как Лора говорит о смысле жизни. Да-да, её бывший там, на вечеринке, среди Сынов Божьих, и разве это не иронично? 

　　Суини сам не может понять, почему ему так тревожно. Точно не из-за того, что эта стерва с силой Супермена через пару секунд узнает, что он виноват в её смерти. Это было неизбежно. К этому он готов. Может, ему не нравится, когда смертные вообще говорят об этом мифическом (ха-ха) смысле жизни. Насколько отчаянным нужно быть, чтобы продолжать жить только из-за придуманных самим же предлогов? Суини точно знает, зачем живёт сам. Может, потому он и не против того, чтобы Лора Мун сшибла его с ног, пригвоздила к стенке и избавила от необходимости сдохнуть на чужой войне. Впрочем, он не уверен, что будет, если его убьёт та, в чьей груди сияет его счастливая монета. Может, тогда они оба будут смердеть и отмахиваться от мух, и смотреть на мир остекленевшими глазами. Может, Суини тоже будет видеть один-единственный свет — и один единственный смысл. Сияние монеты в чужой груди. 

　　Стоит ли надеяться на другой, куда более добрый мир?  
　　Нееее. Это всё даже не сказки. В сказках больше правды, чем в ином выпуске новостей. Боги новостей врут больше, чем Кузнец Лжи, сам Локи, но в мастерстве им до него ещё нужно дорасти. Интересно, появится ли в этом цветистом гордом племени однажды бог, который предложит возместить ущерб и вернуть потраченную впустую жизнь? У Суини таких накопилось даже несколько. Не то чтобы он стал бы кому-то поклоняться. Это ведь тоже бесполезная трата времени: меняешь свою веру, своё время, всего себя на фальшивое спокойствие. Если повезёт, конечно, может перепасть чуточку лишней хитрости, лишней удачи или лишней силы. Ведь боги не любят делиться.  
　　Иштар готова воскресить кого-то только потому, что сегодня её день, и у неё не самое плохое настроение. Даже она, наделённая даром жизни, не торопится делать подарки. А люди всё ещё продолжают мечтать о бескорыстном и добром боге. Ха.

　　В конечном итоге, Лора действительно пришпиливает его к стенке. Её руки на его мошонке — немного не в том контексте, в котором хотелось бы — и ему больно. Чёрт его знает, от чего больше: в физическом плане или от того, что Лора Мун отказывается становиться бывшей женой даже после смерти. Людские клятвы — полное фуфло. “Пока смерть не разлучит нас”, как же.  
　　И нет, стойте, Суини предпочёл бы, что мёртвые руки вообще его не касались. Ни в каком из контекстов. Её поцелуи на вкус как сигаретный дым и мёртвая плоть, она сама признавалась. Суини не пробовал последнюю с тех времён, как вышел из моря с остальными Детьми Даану, и он не хочет воскрешать воспоминания о войне. Он хочет только воскресить чужую (бывшую!) жену и забрать свою монету. Ведь так?

　　Вот только нет никакого способа вернуть её. Воскрешение — старый трюк. Простой, если в тебя верит пара сотен или тысяч… да хотя бы пара человек. Если ты бог. Болезненный трюк, конечно, и немного опасный для эга, но всё же простой. А кто верит в Лору Мун? Бывший муж, который всё никак не может поверить в то, что всё происходящее — не сон, который он видит в стенах тюрьмы, из которой так и не выбрался? 

　　Но она всё равно ждёт его. Они оба, потому что Суини и сам сумасшедший, вы ведь не забыли об этом? Пусть он не девочка из викторианской Англии, но за белым кроликом уже ходил. По ощущениям — даже провалился сквозь центр земли. Падал так долго, что падает до сих пор. Люди иногда говорят, что можно упасть в чувство. Суини думает, что понял бы, падай он куда-то, кроме кроличьей норы. Да и он ведь не человек.

　　Они сидят на полу, спиной к балкону, оба слишком выпотрошенные встречей с Иштар и вскрытыми картами. Впрочем, у Лоры наверняка ещё парочка припрятана в рукаве. Один из них туз, и на нём нарисовано солнце, похожее на монету.

　　— Однажды он подарил мне на День Святого Валентина жёлтые тюльпаны, — произносит вдруг Лора, и Суини терпеливо ждёт, даже чуть поворачивает голову в её сторону. Секунду назад ему нравились тюльпаны. Теперь ему хочется забыть о том, что они вообще существуют. Лепреконы любят природы, но лепреконы — народ непостоянный.  
　　— У меня на них дикая аллергия, — продолжает Лора.  
　　Её подёрнутые туманом глаза затуманивают ещё больше. Она вспоминает. Улыбается уголком рта, словно это приятное воспоминание. Хотя люди обычно всегда с трепетом вспоминают даже об ужасных вещах.  
　　— И вот он бормочет что-то о том, что вычитал, будто жёлтые тюльпаны на языке цветов означают “Я вижу в твоей улыбке солнце”, а я никак не могу перестать чихать. У меня даже кровь носом пошла, — она улыбается, чуть наклоняет голову и прихлопывает муху на своей шее. — Я должна была понять ещё тогда.  
　　Суини не уточняет. С людьми нельзя совершать таких ошибок. С другой стороны, он совершил уже столько ошибок — и в том числе с людьми — что ещё одна ничего не изменит.  
　　— А это правда? — вдруг спрашивает Лора, и Суини готовится в ещё одному раунду разговоров о богах и о мистере Среде. Но она вдруг уточняет. — О Святом Валентине?  
　　И это так внезапно, что Суини фыркает, не успев как следует подумать.  
　　— Конечно, брехня. Священник, предавший церковь, и вдруг становится святым? Этот ваш бестселлер с кучей разных переводов, конечно, и не такое выдавал, но в то время и венчания не существовало.  
　　Лора теперь смотрит на него, хотя взгляд её словно бы направлен в никуда. Это странное ощущение. Напоминает Суини о том, что после смерти он сам станет ничем. Скорее всего.  
　　— И? — Лора вскидывает брови.  
　　— В феврале праздновали луперкалии. Рим, волчица, всё такое. Приносили жертвы богам и трахались, как кролики. Иштар бы понравилось. А христиане всегда лепили поверх старых праздников свою марку. В следующий раз спроси об этом у Анубиса. Вы, вроде, встречались.  
　　— Анубис шакал, а не волк.  
　　— Один хер. Луперкалии. Ты ведь знаешь про Геру?  
　　— Эта та, которая постоянно портила жизнь куче древнегреческих героев? И гуляла с павлинами? У нас с ней, похоже, много общего.  
　　— Подумай ещё раз, мёртвая жена. Её муженёк наплодил столько детей на стороне, что никто бы не обвинил её, задумай она разрезать его на двадцать частей и разбросать по всем сторонам света.  
　　Суини, конечно, сказал слишком много и не того. Лора отворачивается. Разговоры ни о чём — не её конёк. Или, может, Суини стоило бы извиниться. Но десять минут назад она готова была оторвать ему яйца, пусть и за дело.  
　　— В Риме Геру называли Юноной. Это был и её праздник тоже. Держу пари, она бы многое отдала, чтобы узнать, на что аллергия у Юпитера-Зевса.  
　　— На верность, — пробурчала Лора в рукав своей кофты.  
　　— Юнону называли также Монетой, — вспоминает вдруг Суини. Его пальцы двигаются, словно перекатывают фантомный крошечный диск. — В её храмах чеканились деньги.  
　　Лора могла бы ответить, что Гера тоже была довольна Днём Всех Влюблённых: монеты в этот день лились рекой. Но вместо этого она смотрит опускает взгляд на свою сшитую грудь.  
　　— Ты ведь не отвяжешься от меня? — выдыхает она.  
　　Суини нет нужды отвечать, но он всё равно выталкивает:  
　　— Неа.  
　　— Хорошо.

　　Последнее могло послышаться Суини — ведь он сумасшедший, а за их спинами разверзлись вдруг небеса, и Один произнёс пафосную речь со спецэффектами, достойными любого суперзлодея. Иштар забрала весну, и Суини по ней скучает.  
　　Но по дороге в Дом на Скале его утешает то, что, в отличие от богов, фэйри нет нужды в чужой вере, пока где-то существуют зелёные холмы, под которыми можно плясать сутки напролёт, пить вино и есть гранаты.  
　　То, что Лора Мун в конце концов перестаёт вразумлять своего мужа и тащит Суини на юг, в поисках бессмертия, его не утешает. Неа. 

　　Может, в другом, куда более добром мире они бы танцевали на луперкалии, опоясанные меховыми поясами, задыхались от вина и поцелуев, восхваляли бы Юнону и не думали о вере, как о разменной монете. Может, обманывали бы смертных, идущих вслед за радугой или подкидывали бы за шиворот потерявшим всё четырёхлистники, делясь удачей куда охотнее, чем Иштар — жизнью. Но в такие миры лучше не верить. Особенно перед лицом Апокалипсиса.


End file.
